


When There is Dark There is Light

by Darky_Parky



Series: Dark Before Dawn [2]
Category: markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Betrayal, Cults???, F/M, FEELINGS JIM!, Feelings!, Gen, I need to edit these tags pretty soon, I'm trying my best, Love, Mentions of Death, RUN JIM!, Revenge, all that edgy stuff, ego easter eggs, mentions of WKM, mentions of past relationships - Freeform, slack jawed yammering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-02-27 12:16:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 15,469
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13248057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darky_Parky/pseuds/Darky_Parky
Summary: After being released from her broken prison Dawn Samson is forced to start off with a new life in the modern day world. All the while plotting her revenge against Markiplier.





	1. The Resurrection

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay, I made need to edit it later.

After that  _thing_ as well as William left the manor Dawn was left alone with nothing but her thoughts. People came and went, most of them being search parties, but they couldn't hear Dawn's cries for help, so they presumed Dawn as missing.

By now Dawn has assumed that she as well as Damien were pronounced dead. If they weren't she would be surprised. Because either time didn't go as fast as she thought it did or someone still desperately clung to the legacy of the two celebrities.

After a while Dawn soon grew attached to the house physically. . . or spiritually, however you like to see it. By doing so she gained the powers that once belonged to that thing. This discovery entertained her for a few months, but she soon grew bored of her new powers. It's not like she had any reason to use them anyway. She didn't scare away people in hope that they might be the ones to help her.

As time wore on, Dawn kept thinking of what Damien and Celine said to her the day they left.

"The sun  _will_   come up." As corny as it is, it gave Dawn hope and comfort. It was like her emergency blanket.

And they were right.

One faithful day a young woman walked into the house in search for her partner. As she opened the door it showed the crack of dawn, the sun bringing in warmth and light. Something the manor hasn't seen in a long while.

Dawn called for the young lady, and for once in decades, she responded. Dawn then persuaded the girl to come up to the mirror and place her hand to it, saying that she will help find the girl's partner. Dawn finally used her powers to switch places with the young girl.

The girl's body contorted to something of what Dawn looked like. . . somewhat. Her hair was much longer and wavier. The girl's button nose coming to a point. The petite body adding a few more pounds. The girl's eyes going from brown to green. Freckles appearing onto the girl's cheeks. And a scar forming on her calf. Now, this sounds like a Cinderella scenario, but this was not the case. The whole process was extremely painful. It caused Dawn to fall to her knees, having to grip a table for support. All the while the girl on the other side of the mirror, screaming.

But, when it was all said and done, Dawn was out of the mirror with a new body. She grinned as she looked at herself in her former prison. She laughed, still not believing the fact that she was out. Finally, after so many years she was out.

Now all she needed to worry about was what to do next. Her first instinct was to just run out of the cursed manor as fast as possible. But, she remembered a photo of William that seemingly summoned him in Abe's old study. Quickly she turned the corner and ran into the room, occasionally tripping due to the fact of not having a real pair of legs in decades. 

Her eyes hastily scanned the room for the photo. It took her a moment but she finally found the broken frame. She carefully took out the photo and folded it up, slipping it into the girl's pocket.

Dawn then ran out the door, ignoring the girl's cry for help. Dawn nearly fell to her knees at the sensation of the morning sun on her face. The cool breeze gently blowing back her hair. The sound of chirping birds and the rustling of trees. God, how she has missed this. But, she can't stay like this for long. She needed to get out of there as soon as possible.

She ran through the driveway and pushed open the gate. In front of it was a sleek hunk of machinery of some sort. It. . . looked like a car. But, how could it? How could someone operate something like this? . . . Where was it's driver?

Dawn shook her head. "Focus." She walked on almost falling due to the girl's ridiculous heels. Eventually she just got sick of trying and took off the heels. It was very uncomfortable walking on the road like that, but at least she didn't have the risk of falling on her face and breaking her nose.

As Dawn continued her journey she realized just how strange this girl's attire was. She wore. . . very short pants, a black tank top under a loose, white shirt. Is this what women wear nowadays? How odd.

While examining the shorts Dawn found a wallet. Dawn opened up the wallet to reveal it held the girl's. . . driver's license. A woman driver? What was this? Another world? ". . . Maria Pillsbury. . . age twenty-six. "Huh," Dawn packed away the wallet. "Thank you, Maria."

Dawn then found a very odd device in Maria's front pocket. It seemed to be made of. . . plastic? Maybe glass? And it was small and rectangular.

Dawn, out of pure curiosity pressed a button on this device and it lit up revealing the time, date, strange messages from people Dawn didn't know, and other weird information.

It was 5:55 a.m., August 14, 2016. "2016?" Dawn questioned. "How could it be 2016?" Sure, Dawn was trapped in that mirror for what felt like an eternity, but she never expected to come back in the 2000's. 

Dawn rubbed a hand down her face. "I have a lot to catch up on."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this is okay. Most of the chapters in this series will just be Dawn climbing her way back to the top, but I will get to Mark and Dark eventually, I promise.


	2. The Drive

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're starting to tap into what has happened since Dawn has left.  
> And I think there will be a new character in this chapter! Maybe, maybe not. You'll have to read to find out. ;)

After about two hours of walking Dawn finally stumbled upon civilization. And after everything she has seen; demons, other worlds, the dead coming to life it was no weirder than what was presented before her.

A vast road built upward filled with those hunks of metal, speeding away. Strange mazes of neighborhoods, each house in them looking more or less the same. Men and women indecent in all senses. And things that Dawn couldn't even begin to describe.

The world was scary and new, but it can't be any worse than losing your dearest friends and being trapped in a mirror for a few decades, right? Right?

Dawn slowly made her way toward the road, a little worried of what might happen if she got near it. "It-it can't be any different than the roads of my day," she assured herself as she inched closer and closer. She reached the sidelines of the road and looked around anxiously, not quite sure of what to do to call a driver. So, she just did the first thing that popped into her mind. She waved for a car. "Driver! Driver!" But they just sped right pass her.

Dawn lowered her arm and slouched, wearing an expression of defeat. She sighed, straightening herself up, trying to appear somewhat dignified. "Guess I'm just going on foot then." She went to cross the road until a car pulled up next to her and rolled down their window. Behind it was a young woman. She had a weird attire as well. The ends of her black hair were pink, she wore a saggy hat that seemed to be hand stitched, and she had a piercing for nearly every feature on her face.

"Hey, you looking for a ride?" Dawn nodded.

"Yes, actually. I was wondering if you could take me to the city over there?"

"Sure." Dawn smiled gratefully as she climbed into the seat. 

"Thank you so much." Dawn closed the door behind her and folded her hands in her lap.

"Ah, it's no problem. Do you need to go any place in particular?" asked the woman as she got back onto the road.

"No, anywhere in the city would be fine." The car was quiet for a while until the woman spoke up.

"So, what are you going to the city for?"

"What am I going to the city for?" repeated Dawn.

"Yeah, like business, family, that kind of stuff."

"Oh, um. . ." Dawn was trying to think. Why  _was_ she going to the city? It has no place for her now, that's for sure. Besides it's not like she can just show up and say she's Dawn Samson.

What was she even going to do? She has no modern day education, no job, and nobody to lean onto. All she has is a strange device, a driver's license that claims she's Maria Pillsbury, and a photo of a man who's probably long dead.

Dawn panicked, what is she supposed to even say? What do people say these days? She didn't want to say the wrong thing in fear of what might happen to her. She stiffened. "Uh, just. . . going wherever the world takes me."

There was a long and tense pause before the woman spoke up again. "That's pretty dope, man." Dope? Man? What is this language?

Dawn pretended like this was normal and laughed. "Yeah. . . man." The car went silent once more, the woman leaned over and turned a knob on what seemed like a control panel. And. . . my God, there was a radio in the car! Dawn's eyes widened a bit at the sight of this. This woman must be very wealthy. Oh! Maybe that's why she's wearing those strange clothes, she might be rich.

" _. . . And so the search continues for the man that has dubbed himself 'Wilford Warfstache'._ " Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"Wilford Warfstache? What kind of name is that?" The woman turned to Dawn with wide eyes, causing a spike of fear to run through Dawn.

"You haven't heard of him?" Dawn swallowed hard.

". . . No?"

"Dude, where have you been? Living under a rock for the past century?" Dawn looked around nervously. "The dude's been around for forever. He just started killing people. . . claiming it to be a joke. And this is no serial killer charade, he's sloppy as shit; it's almost like he wants to get caught. But, somehow they never do catch him." Dawn looked to the control panel in fear. "And the scary thing about him is that he never really goes away."

"Does anybody know who he is?"

"There are several theories about that. Many people believe he is multiple people, like a cult or something. Some people believe he is something from another world. But, the only true thing that we have of him is that he just sort of popped up somewhere between the 1920s-1950s." Dawn squinted as she stared at the panel.  . . . Could it be?

" _. . . Please, if you ever hear slacked jawed yammering or see his infamous pink mustache, contact the authorities immediately_." Slacked jawed yammering? Pink mustache? No, it can't be. Or. . . maybe it could.

Dawn grimaced at the thought of William doing such things. "Fucked up? Isn't it?" Dawn snapped back into reality and turned to the woman before nodding.

"Uh, yes, it is very. . . messed up." The car went silent and the woman changed the station to a string of absurd sounds that the people these supposedly call "music".

* * *

The silence that hung above the woman's head was filled with the strange sounds of 2016's music for the majority of the ride. Until they were nearing the entrance to the city.

"So, you got a name?"

"Oh, um. . . Maria, Maria Pillsbury." The woman, without looking away from the road, offered her hand to Dawn.

"I'm Jamie, Jamie Hartley," Jamie introduced with a smile. Dawn gave a soft smile back before shaking the woman's hand.

"It's nice to meet you, Jamie." Jamie took her hand away and placed it back onto the wheel.

"Nice to meet you too." It went quiet once again. "So, where do you come from?"

"Oh, uh, New York, actually."

"Oh, really? What's it like?"

"It's. . ." Dawn thought long and hard about this, pondering on how New York could have changed. ". . . Big."

"Cool. . . cool." Jamie pursed her lips together, drawing her attention back to the road. She sighed. "I'm sorry, I'm horrible at small talk."

"It's quite alright. This is a major improvement from the social interaction I had before."

"Really?"

Dawn laughed nervously. "Yeah, I might as well have been isolated from any sort of human social interaction." Jamie didn't deem this as strange and laughed along with Dawn.

"That sounds great actually. I would  _kill_   to not interact with people for once." Dawn tilted her head to the side in confusion.

"How so?" Jamie sighed.

"People these days are just. . . stupid."

"These days? People have always been stupid."

"I don't know, I feel like they're _especially_ stupid now." Dawn laughed.

"Oh, if only you have seen what I have seen."

"What _have_ you seen?" A man turning against everyone he ever held dear and even tapping into the dark arts, unleashing an unearthly force, just because of his wife leaving him for another man.

Dawn smiled sweetly. "Stupidity in it's finest."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you guys are enjoying this so far! I hope it's not too bad! Don't be afraid to leave a comment and tell me what you think. I would really appreciate it, I do enjoy criticism so I may improve.  
> Also, I promise the chapters will be longer soon. But, for now, I need my sleep.


	3. The Conspiracy Hour

Jamie then went onto talk of everything that she had ran into throughout the year. This gave Dawn some things to expect of people nowadays. Most of them weren't very different than what Dawn had experienced her lifetime. Some of them just have become more extreme.

In return for the helpful information Dawn shared some vague, but amusing stories to Jamie. The two shared a few laughs as they got closer and closer to the city. It was a complete surprise when Jamie realized that they were only a few blocks away from the outlet mall.

Dawn smiled to Jamie gratefully as she went to open the door. "Uh, hey, Maria," Dawn turned to the driver.

"Yes?" 

"Do you have a place to stay?" Dawn pondered on whether to tell Jamie the truth or not for a moment. She could always just lie and be on her way, it's not like she will see Jamie again. But Jamie could take pity on Dawn and find her a place to stay.

Dawn shook her head, figuring that this was the safest option. "No. Why do you ask?"

"Well, I could take you to a hotel if you'd like." Dawn grimaced, knowing she would have no way to pay for a hotel until she got a job. Jamie raised an eyebrow. "You okay?"

Dawn shook her head. "Yes, it's just. . . I don't have enough money for a hotel." Jamie's eyebrows shot up.

"Oh." Jamie looked down bashfully and fiddled with her hands.  ". . . Well, I mean, if you don't have a place to stay you could. . . I could. . ." Dawn stared at Jamie expectantly. "If you're okay with it. . ."

"Yes?"

"You could just. . . stay with me?" Dawn raised her eyebrows. She was not expecting Jamie to suggest that.

"Really?" Jamie rubbed the back of her neck nervously, still refusing to look up at Dawn.

"Yeah. . . I mean, as long as you're okay with it." 

"I'm just. . . are you sure? You just met me." Even though Dawn would get free shelter until she puts her mostly improvised plan into action, Dawn didn't want Jamie to let down her guard with strangers like this.

"Yeah, but, you seem like a trustworthy gal." Dawn pursed her lips together. The last person who said that ended up dead. 

Dawn looked down at her feet. "I don't know. . . ."

"Please, I insist." Dawn sighed heavily, knowing that she wouldn't last that long just hitching rides and going from place to place.

"Alright." She climbed back into the car and closed the door. "But I must repay you afterwards. Otherwise I would feel I have cheated you." Jamie smiled.

"Fine by me."

* * *

Jamie drove on, occasionally throwing out her attempts of small talk to fill the silence of the car.

"So, where'd you get that scar?" Dawn's eyes widened. She looked to Jamie like a deer in headlights.

"What?" Jamie pointed down at Dawn's leg. 

"Y'know, that scar on your leg." Dawn looked down at the scar and internally groaned. Of course that had to be a detail that came through. Dawn looked back to Jamie, trying to keep her calm facade.

"I. . . I was sleep walking."

"You're a sleep walker?" Dawn nodded and chuckled nervously.

"Yep. I supposedly just got up one night and cut myself on something." Jamie laughed.

"That is crazy, dude!" Dawn laughed along with Jamie.

"Yeah. . . man." That slang still felt strange coming from her mouth. But, she will have to get used to it if she ever wanted to stay in this world. 

Dawn, feeling the silence starting to settle in again, decided to start the small talk this time. Since she already had her fill of modern day horror that is called the news. "Do you have any scars, Jamie?"

Jamie smiled and handed her right hand to Dawn to show what seemed to be a fairly new scar. Dawn gasped as she ran a finger along the scar. "My! How did you get this?" Jamie chuckled as she placed the hand back onto the wheel.

"Ah, I was cooking and I ended up cutting myself accidentally." Dawn drew her eyebrows together. The cut looked pretty precise from something like a cooking accident.

Dawn shook her head, she needed to get out of this detective way of thinking. I mean, it's not like Jamie is going to try to rip away everything Dawn held dear. Not like Dawn had much to hold dear anyway. "You okay?"

Dawn snapped back into reality. "Ah, it's just that's quite a cut from something like cooking."

Jamie laughed. "Yeah, there was so much blood." The awkward silence settled once more having Jamie to turn on the radio to fill it.

" _Welcome one and all to the Conspiracy Hour. Where we talk about unanswered rumors and unsolved mysteries. Our today's topic is the one and only Markiplier._ " Dawn's eyes looked as if they were going to pop right out of her skull as the word "Markiplier" came from the radio. " _Now, we all know Mark Fischbach and his ever so popular youtube channel, but do we really know what's going on behind the camera?_ " Jamie rolled her eyes and went to change the station, Dawn caught her wrist.

"No, wait a second, I want to hear this."

"Maria, it's just a whole bunch of bullshit. Trust me, you don't wanna-" Dawn looked Jamie straight in the eye.

"I want. To hear this." Jamie's eyebrows shot up as she retracted her hand.

"Okay," she said quietly.

" _. . . Mark keeps his personal life covered up mostly, which is strange for some_ _celebrities_." Dawn ignored this absurd statement. "So, _we really don't know much other than what he carefully posts on his social media. Now, Mark has been around for many years now, possibly more than we think. Some have said that-_ " The transmission was cut off by a loud ringing. It lasted for a solid fifteen seconds before a professional male voice spoke up.

" _Terribly sorry to interrupt this regularly scheduled program but it_ _has been cancelled by an unknown source. I repeat, this program has been cancelled._ " Dawn frowned slightly as Jamie changed the station to some mindless music.

The rest of the drive was silent due to Jamie's refusal to make small talk and Dawn trying to figure out how Mark has reclaimed his popularity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay, if it's not I swear I'll do my best to improve it as this book goes on.


	4. The Accident

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All I have to say is that Jamie and Dawn get into car accident.

It was now 9:15 a.m. Dawn has finally came to the conclusion that Mark is the least of her problems right now. So she dropped it and decided to focus on the twists and turns of the busy city.

A modern day city was certainly odd. There were much more roads than she had in her time. And intricate buildings leading to even more intricate neighborhoods. All them running along sidewalks.

Dawn tried not too seem so surprised while examining it.

The hours went on and Dawn soon grew bored. And she was now feeling an extreme urge to get out of the car and stretch her legs. She turned to Jamie, trying to mask her look of impatience.

"Jamie, how much longer until we reach your home?" Jamie didn't turn to Dawn she kept her eyes locked onto the road.

"Not long," she answered, deadpanned.

Dawn hummed lowly as she scanned the streets for any sort of place that could remotely be Jamie's home.

Time passed and it was soon 12:01 p.m. Dawn was tapping her finger onto the arm rest, feeling much more anxious than she was a few hours ago. Dawn has given up on trying find Jamie's home and she just tried to think of anything else.

Dawn turned to Jamie once again. "Jamie, where  _ **do**_   you live?"

"You'll see when we get there." Dawn pressed her lips together and thought about another 3 hours of just staring off into space. Dawn shook her head. She did **not** want to go through that again.

"Jamie, I want to know where we're going," she said firmly.

"And you will." Dawn sighed.

"Forgive me for sounding childish, but I wish to know  **now** , Jamie." Jamie didn't look at Dawn as she spoke.

"You know, for someone from New York you talk pretty proper." Dawn brought her eyebrows together in confusion.

"Why are you changing the subject?" Jamie shrugged.

"It's just kind of weird. I thought I would bring it up," Jamie explained in a monotone voice.

Dawn eyed Jamie closely. "Jamie. . . you're acting pretty weird." 

"So are you, _Maria_." Dawn faced the front and stared at the endless road ahead. Her green eyes were slightly wide. Her hands were grasping each other firmly. Her mind swimming with anxious thoughts.

Something was wrong, Dawn could feel it.

* * *

The silence wore on. It was still the early afternoon and neither one of the women have spoken a word to each other. Dawn out of fear of what might happen if Jamie knew who she really was. And Jamie for. . . some strange reason.

There was something sinister surrounding Jamie and Dawn hadn't a clue of what it was. She would do the detective-ly thing and start questioning her, but Dawn doesn't know what Jamie's capable of. And she doesn't have a weapon to defend herself with nor does she have people with her to back her up. Well, unless you count the picture of William that Dawn wasn't even sure worked anymore. I mean, he has to be dead by now.  . . . Although so does Mark.

"So what's your backstory, Maria?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"Your backstory. Everyone has a backstory." Dawn laughed and shook her head, waving her hand dismissively.

"Oh, you don't want to hear my backstory. It's rather. . . boring."

"I'll tell you where we're going if you tell me your backstory." Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"Really?"

"Really." Dawn pursed her lips together and looked down at her feet. She will have to come up with a fake backstory and quick.

Getting the first part of the story, she looked up with Jamie and smiled. "Well. . . it all began when my mother gave birth to me in the back of a taxi. . . ." Dawn went on with her improvised story. Telling of boring tales and tiring tragedies, making the gadgets and toys of her life as vague as possible. Hoping that Jamie wouldn't suspect anything. After a while Dawn finally got to how she came to meet Jamie on the side of the road. "And that's my life story. Pretty bland, I know."

Jamie nodded in agreement. "Yeah, pretty bland. Almost too bland for someone's life story." Dawn chuckled nervously.

"So, uh. . . where are we going, Jamie?"

"Why should I tell you?" Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Because you promised if I told you my life story you would tell me?"

"Yes I did. But you never told me your life story."

"What?"

"Maria, you're almost as a terrible liar as me." Dawn felt her anxiety welling up inside her. She swallowed hard.

"Wha-what are you s-saying?"

"I'm saying that we are both not what we seem. We both have very strange and possibly scary backstories that we both have to lie to cover up." Dawn wore an expression of utter confusion.

"Wh-wh-why are you t-tell-telling me this?" Jamie turned to Dawn slowly with an eerie grin.

"Because life needs a bit of madness. Some unexpected twists and turns." Jamie began to swerve as she said this, causing Dawn's anxiety to worsen. 

Jamie laughed, slowly evolving into a deranged cackle as she spun the wheel, letting the car go completely out of control.

Dawn gripped the door of the car for dear life as they spun. "Ja-Jamie! JAMIE, PLEASE, WATCH THE ROAD!"

"I'm not Jamie!" The car squealed as the blurs of color and light got closer and closer. "I am Warfstache!" The car crashed, it's windshield broken, it's front half busted. 

Dawn unconscious, shards of glass sticking out of her pale skin. Her head buried in the airbag. And Jamie was nowhere to be seen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and I hope the twist wasn't too bad!  
> I wonder what Jamie meant by that. I guess we'll just have to find out in the next chapter ;)


	5. The Followers

Dawn was now in the bleak world of unconsciousness. There was darkness as far as the eye could see. Much like the Void, but she couldn't move, she couldn't speak, she could only watch and listen to the sounds of her inner mind.

A soft ringing sounded in her ears and it began to grow high pitched as it got colder and colder.

Dawn knew what this was. And she did not like it one bit. Her many emotions that she has been keeping inside herself began to grow and twist into a mesh of a hideous out burst that was going to erupt from her at any moment as she waited for it to speak. 

" _ **Go** **back**_ _ **to sleep.** "_  The request was so odd it threw Dawn completely off. Her out burst was pushed aside for the time being.

Somewhere outside of the world of unconsciousness Dawn could hear the shuffling of feet and soft murmuring. 

It hushed her. " _ **Go back to** **sleep.**_ "She started to feel the breeze of the outdoors. " _ **Please, stay.**_ " The voice got quieter and quieter as the ringing and the cold dissipated. " _ **Please, don't go, don't go! DON'T LEAVE ME AGAIN!** "_  But it was too late Dawn was waking up whether they liked it or not.

* * *

Dawn awoke from her slumber with a gasp, she looked around at her surroundings as her chest rose and fell at a rapid speed. She was in the middle of the woods, the sun wasn't in sight, but it wasn't quite dark out just yet. She was tied to a tree, two hooded figures knelt down beside her. One was holding a red rag that appeared to have been white in their hands, the other was holding forceps and some blood smeared broken glass.

Dawn glanced between the two, shocked but not scared. "Who are you people?! Where's Jamie?!" The one with the rag shushed her as they pressed a finger to her lips and made a circular motion before retracting it. Dawn scrunched up her nose in disgust before spitting onto the ground beside her.

"Hush, child. You will see the new Warfstache soon enough." The hooded figure then began dabbing at Dawn's wounds.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows. "What do you mean by that?"

"What did they _just_ say?" asked the other rhetorically.

"My apologies, I couldn't hear them  ** _over the sound of the upcoming ass kicking that you are about to receive!_** _"_   She struggled in her restraints as she yelled in the hooded figures faces. But they were not phased in the slightest.

The one with the forceps turned to the one with the rag. "Should we knock her out?"

The one with the rag shook their head. "No, that might cause brain trauma, we want them healthy. Just, give her a gag or something." Dawn's eyebrows shot up as she turned to the one with the rag.

"YOU WILL DO NO SUCH THING!" Dawn then launched into and angry rant involving many swears that she a few hours ago would have deemed indecent for any person to say.

The one with the broken glass and forceps dropped the items and went over to a bag, pulling out a tube sock. They approached her as she kicked and screamed. They tied the sock around her face as they did so Dawn saw something under the hood. A pink mustache that was curled at the ends. She furrowed her eyebrows as the hooded figure returned to their primary task.

* * *

The only sound for the rest the time the hooded figures were there was Dawn's muffled screams. This caused her voice to give out just as the two started to finish up.

The one with the forceps got up, bending their knees so they were making eye contact with Dawn. They then pulled down the sock. "We will have to get bandages for your wounds, while we're out do you need a glass of water?" The question was amazingly polite. It was to the point where Dawn almost showed the hooded figure some sort of kindness. But, she reminded herself of her situation.

She spat in the hooded figure's face as a response. The hooded figure stood straight up and wiped the spit away from their face with their index finger and held it up in the air. They waited a moment before clicking their tongue. "Dry." Dawn drew her eyebrows together in confusion. "Water it is then."

The two left without another word. Dawn sighed sadly. 

"Oh! Almost forgot!" The hooded figure came rushing back to place the sock back into Dawn's mouth. She groaned.

What did she do to bring her here? In the middle of the woods in another girl's body, awaiting two very strange hooded figures that promise bandages and a glass of water.

Sounds like a start of a story written by a mad man. Or possibly just a sleep deprived writer.

* * *

The two came back eventually with a first aid kit and a bottle of water. They knelt down before Dawn once more, the one with the water pulled down the sock as the other went to fix up the rest of her injuries. 

The hooded figure unscrewed the bottle cap and went to put the bottle to Dawn's lips. She shook her head profusely and turned her head away from it, all the while keeping her mouth shut tightly.

The hooded figure retracted. "Look, we're not going to poison you," they said reassuringly.

"Yeah? How do  _I_   know that?" Dawn asked, her voice hoarse

"Because we're going to gut you like a fish later," replied the other one quite casually.

"WHAT?!" The one with the bottle took this opportunity to force feed Dawn the water. They pulled away just as Dawn began to choke on the last bit of water going down her throat.

The one tending to her wounds laughed. "Don't worry, it's all for a good cause."

Dawn got over her choking fit and turned to the hooded figure. "A good cause? What could be good about killing someone?!" The two laughed whole heartily at this.

"Kill? We don't  _kill_ people," explained the one with the water.

"They'll come back!"

"It's all just one big joke!" Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"How are you two so sure of that?"

"Why, look at you!" said the one with the first aid kit. "That car crash should have killed you! Yet, you're in perfect condition!"

"Yes, but-"

"So you agree," said the one with the water.

"I agree I'm in good condition, but-" The one with the first aid kit leaned in revealing a smile under their pink mustache.

"Good, so now you see through our eyes."

"No! I never said-" The two shushed her in unity, putting their fingers to her lips, causing her to feel even more disgusted.

Who  _are_ these people?

* * *

Soon enough the two finished up their "work" and got up. They beamed down at the redhead as they placed the sock back into her mouth.

"It'll be about 2 hours before we come back to set up," explained the one with a now half empty bottle of water.

"So you have plenty of time to rest up."

"We'll see you at the ceremony," they both said in unity as they skipped away happily.

Dawn shook her head in disapproval as they did so.

She took in a deep breath and tried to think of a way to get herself out of here. " _Okay, Dawn, you're in another life or death situation. Think of a way out,_ " she thought to herself.

She looked around at her surroundings. There was nothing but sticks, leaves, and rocks. Dawn highly doubted that even with her time span she can cut through her bindings with these rocks or twigs.

Dawn looked down at Maria's high heels. She sighed. " _Worth a shot._ " She pulled her legs up to her chest and wriggled out of one of the heels and nudged it to her hand. She then began rubbing the heel against the rope and hoped that she could free herself within two hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried my best to capture the weirdness of Warfstache and place them into his followers. I hope you guys enjoyed! I'll be going more into the Warfstache cult in the next chapter!


	6. The Cult

The sky darkened and Dawn was now questioning whether the rope was getting any thinner or if it was only a trick of the eye. Throughout the process she contemplated on whether to just give up. To keep herself going she kept reminding herself of the poor girl she trapped in the mirror back at the manor and how awful it will be if she were to be trapped there for as long as she has.

But in the end she couldn't free herself. The hooded figures returned once again with various ominous items. Dawn froze as they walked in placing down the items and setting up a table. 

Dawn watched the hooded figures carefully as she slowly continued to cut the rope. But somewhere during cutting the rope the heel broke.

She let out a muffled sigh. " _Shit._ " She dropped the broken heel as two hooded figures came her way, one of them holding a butcher knife. Dawn looked up at them in horror. Her entire life flashed before her eyes.

She could see her mother's sweet smile and then her mother's funeral. She watched as she was introduced to Mark and his non-biological brother William as well as his close friend Damien. She looked through her years of university and how much fun her and her new friends had together.

Tears rolled down Dawn's cheeks as everything fell apart all over again.

The one with the knife knelt down and smiled sweetly to her. They placed a hand on her cheek, causing her to flinch as they wiped away her tears.

"There's no need to cry. It's all just a joke." Dawn sobbed as they raised the knife above their heads. She shut her eyes tight as she waited for the metal to come down upon her. But, it never came, instead her bindings were loosened. She looked down to see that they had only cut the rope. Dawn let out a small breath of relief.

The hooded figures grabbed her by the arms and yanked her up. Dawn kicked and fought, but it was no use. They put her down onto the table and strapped her down to it. More tears streamed down her face as she thought of all she had done all that she wanted to do is now all for nothing. All for nothing.

Dawn then started to blame herself for everything that happened. She could have warn them. She could have said something.  _ **Something**_. If Dawn just told them not to go to the manor that night. If she had. . . .

But there was nothing she could have possibly done. She didn't know of Mark's grudge and she never knew what he could do. And even if she did no one would have believed her. But this didn't make Dawn feel any less guilty.

* * *

The hooded figures continued setting up, doing very odd things as they did so. Like speaking in very abstract ways. It was very hard to describe it, but. . . it was almost like vocal warm ups.

But that wasn't just the slack jawed yammering, it was their strange prayers. Which included murmuring "bubbles" over and over again and strange references Dawn didn't get.

After a while a hooded figure came to her aid and smiled down at her. The follower ran a finger along Dawn's cheek.

Dawn flinched. "We're so happy that we finally found you, Samson." Dawn was mortified at this statement. How did they know of her? "We've waited for you for so long. Some believed that you may never come!" The follower laughed. "But here you are, just as the prophecy foretold by past Warfstaches." Dawn grimaced at this. 

"Sister Warfstache," called another follower. "We are not to talk to the sacrifice." The female follower bowed her head and departed from Dawn.

"Yes, Brother Wilford, sorry, Brother Wilford."

That's it. No more mourning. Dawn  **has** to get out of here. She took in a deep breath through her nose and tried to think rationally about this whole situation.

" _Okay, Dawn, this is bad. But, if you survived the manor you can survive this. Think, what can you use in your situation right now?"_   Dawn could possibly wriggle out the picture of William, Maria's strange device, or possibly Maria's money. So her options are the hopes that William will save her, seeing whatever the weird device can do risking being caught, or bribe one of the members.

Dawn knocked out the bribery option, concluding that these people were too insanely faithful to this "Warfstache" to accept bribes. So that left her with the device and the picture of William.

Not wanting to take the risk of whatever that device might do she went with the photo. She slipped her arm under herself and managed to just barely grab hold of the photograph. She slipped it out of the pocket and pulled her hand out from under her. Dawn looked to the photograph for a long moment before looking around for any sign of William. But, he was no where to be seen.

Dawn let out a miserable sigh. "Sister Warfstache, what is that in our sacrifice's hands?" Dawn's eyes widened as she looked toward a huddle of hooded figures that were setting up a line of candles that led to Dawn.

One of them approached Dawn and yanked the picture from her hands. 

After a small moment of examination the hooded figure turned to the group. "It's just a meaningless photograph, Brother Wilford."

"Well, get rid of it then."

"Yes, Brother Wilford." Dawn screamed and shouted in protest as the follower tore the photograph into tiny pieces. The pieces fluttered down to the ground like dead butterflies.

The hooded figure then returned to their group and carried on with their task, leaving Dawn in devastation. The only thing she had of her friends was now torn up and tossed away like it was garbage.

Rage began to rise inside of Dawn, replacing her sorrow for the time being. And for once, Dawn has put past all the shit Mark has done and that thing that abandoned her at the manor and she put all of that hate and anger onto this cult.

And at that moment Dawn knew that she was going to get out of this, and when she does she will kill each and everyone  of the members in this cult.

* * *

It was dark by the time the members had finished setting up. As soon as they lit the very last candle they all lined up behind the trail of candles. At the very end of the trail were two hooded figures. One that bore a cushion which held a sacrificial knife and the other that held what looked like a bible.

They were all murmuring to one another about the new Warfstache of how great they are and how far they have come. They were ever so joyful, especially compared to Dawn who has been stewing in her rage for the past few hours.

Dawn's face at this moment was redder than her hair. Her hands were balled into fists and she was practically shaking with rage.

Dawn right now - more than anything - wanted to just scream in each one of their hidden faces as she tore through every last one of them like a wolf in a sheep's pen.

Suddenly everyone went quiet as someone approached the gathering.

Enter, Jamie with a fake pink mustache, a yellow button up shirt, pink suspenders, and a proud smile. Dawn wriggled and fought under her restraints at the sight of her, but it was no use.

The followers bowed their heads as Jamie made her way down to Dawn. Dawn screwed up her face in anger and shouted and screamed, but Jamie didn't falter in the slightest.

Jamie soon arrived at Dawn's feet where the follower with their holy book finally spoke up. "Do you Jamie, solemnly swear that once you have successfully stabbed this sacrifice you will continue to spread joy to others around you as every other Warfstache has before you?"

Jamie held up her scarred hand. "I swear," she promised with a slack jaw.

"Will you swear to embody Warfstache in every sense?"

"I swear."

"To live and breathe Warfstache?"

"Jeez, if I swear any more I think I will have to become a sailor." The cult chuckled softly at this joke, which wasn't even that funny.

The follower brought the book to their chest and stepped aside. "Then you may stab the sacrifice." Jamie grinned devilishly, grabbed the knife and walked over to Dawn's side.

Jamie leaned down to Dawn and whispered: "Before I do this, I just have to say, this really is an honor, Ms. Samson." Dawn, due to her inability to talk or strangle Jamie did the possibly rudest thing she has ever done in her lifetime. Flip the bird.

Jamie merely laughed at this as she straightened herself up. Jamie then raised the knife above her head. Dawn stared up at Jamie, not a hint of fear in her eyes as she saw the knife come down upon her.

However, before she felt the harsh pierce of the knife through her gut a gun shot sounded out through the woods and Jamie dropped the knife and fell to the ground with a thud. A loud, goofy chuckle followed Jamie's death as someone else approached.

A man with a pink mustache came to the light, gun in hand.

He was wearing a pink bow tie, a yellow button up shirt, and suspenders that were faded pink. " _I've found you,_ " he said in a sing-song voice.

The cult cheered and some squealed at the sight of the true Warfstache. Warfstache giggled as he fired his gun at his cheering fans. Blood decorated the ground as their cheers soon morphed into screams of terror. Some of the bodies clashed with the lit candles causing their cloaks to set aflame. This created a fire that raced around the group. Some of the members tried to run, but they couldn't escape the wrath of Warfstache.

Dawn felt relief wash over her and she became less and less angry with each body that fell. Soon all fell silent as the last member drew their last breath.

Warfstache seemed pleased with himself as he looked around the area. His eyes soon fell upon Dawn who was looking to him, with a strange mixture of fear, shock, and gratitude. "Don't worry, they all come back in about 10 hours." Warfstache carefully walked around the flames and approached Dawn. He put away his pistol, took the sock out of her mouth and began to unstrap her from the table.

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows together in confusion. "Aren't you going to shoot me?" 

Warfstache pulled his gun back out and waved it around. "Well, not unless you want me to." Dawn quickly shook her head.

"No, I'm good." Warfstache shrugged and put away his pistol and finally unstrapped Dawn's last restraint. Dawn slowly sat up and rubbed the red imprints on her arms. "Why are you saving me?"

"I'd thought we could have a chat. It's been quite a while since our last one." This confused Dawn even farther.

"What do you mean? I have never. . . ." Dawn examined the man's face more closely. Tears began to well up in her eyes as she realized who Warfstache truly was. She put her hands on the sides of his face. "William?"

The man didn't answer, he seemed to be frozen. Nobody had called him by that name in decades. It is a shock to be hearing it now.

Tears were now running down Dawn's face. This was much worse than Dawn could ever imagine. "I'm sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and wept into his shoulder. "I'm so, so sorry."

After a long moment the man shook his head and pushed Dawn away. "Now what are you sorry for? I haven't had this much fun in years! And it's all because of you and Damien." This only made Dawn even more sorrowful.

William was gone. There was only this crazed killer now.

Warfstache frowned slightly. He helped the weeping Dawn off the table and draped and arm around her shoulder. "Come on, let's take a walk," he said maliciously. 

Warfstache helped her navigate through the flames and the maze of dead bodies.

They went through the denser part of the woods, twigs and leaves crunching beneath their feet. Warfstache turned to Dawn who was now choking back tears, occasionally sniffing. "Now, tell me, where's Damien?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this chapter was okay! I'm almost to the point where Dawn rises back to the top, so stay tuned for more angsty moments!


	7. The Beginning

Dawn looked up at Warfstache, her eyes still glistening from the tears. 

"What?"

"I saw him leaving the mansion that day and I've never saw him since." Dawn had to fight back a new wave of tears as great sorrow washed over her. She wished that all this never happened. She wished that this was all just a dream. Just one big dream.

She closed her eyes tight and shook her head. Warfstache stopped in his tracks. "Samson," he spoke almost threateningly. "Where's Damien?" Dawn fought back a sob as more tears rolled down her cheeks.

Warfstache was going to say something before clicking his tongue and wagging his finger. A smile beneath his mustache. "Samson, is this one of your jokes?" He put his hands on his hips and leaned down. "I must say you are quite the actress. You and Mark should have been an acting duo." He chuckled. "Now, where's Damien?"

Dawn wiped away her tears and put on a brave face. This man is broken. This man is insane. This man can't possibly handle the truth.

Dawn smiled sweetly. "Damien's fine, he's currently in New York right now." Warfstache hooked his arm with Dawn's and continued walking.

"And leaving you all alone?"

"Ah, I'm fine. He's been sending me letters ever since."

"Still sending you letters? Well that's old fashioned, even for Damien." Dawn laughed, her eyes still wet with upcoming tears.

"Old fashioned, yes, but each one of them is ever so sweet. I adore them."

"Tell me about them."

"Well, one of them he compared me to the city's lights. Bright and makes even the most hideous of things beautiful." Dawn smiled sadly as she said this.

Warfstache laughed at this and shook his head. "Damien is possibly the cheesiest men I have ever met."

* * *

The two talked for a while. Dawn of her fake happy life and Warfstache of his facade. He went on and on about how absurd it was whenever he would stab someone that they will die.

Dawn - no longer wanting to talk of such things - changed the subject. "So, Willi-" Dawn cleared her throat. "Will, did you know about this cult?"

"Well, I didn't know it was a _cult_. I just thought it was a bunch of fans of my late night show." A crazed killer's late night show. That did not sound good in the slightest.

"How did you find them?"

"Well, while I'm on the hunt for more interviewees I'll stumble upon these people once a year who will dress like me and talk like me. We'll have fun for a while mocking one another before I would stab them. And this went on for a few decades until I finally saw you, Samson, strapped to that table." So the photo did work after all. "You seemed like you weren't having very much fun so I waited until the next copy cat showed up before I started shooting them." 

Dawn furrowed her eyebrows in confusion. "Why didn't you just start shooting them when you saw me?"

"Then it wouldn't have been much of a show. The bigger the better, Samson!" Dawn flashed a smile.

"I guess you're right." Everything went silent for a moment before something came upon Dawn. She turned to Will with pure curiosity. "Will, how did you get that slacken jaw?"

"Ah! Well, sometime after I left the manor a child kicked a ball much too far and knocked my jaw out of place." Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"And you didn't go to the hospital?" Will laughed.

"Hospital? Samson, what do you take me for? A weakling?" Dawn laughed along with him.

"Of course not, Will." Dawn's face fell slightly as she prepared herself for what she is about to say. She looked up to Will, sadness behind her eyes. "You are one of the strongest men I've ever known." 

Will was taken back by this, he let out a dry chuckle. "Samson, are you okay? You're acting very strange."

"I'm fine, Will. I couldn't be better." Finally the two reached the edge of the forest, this is where Will stopped. 

"Well, it seems that our time is up, Samson." He unhooked his arm from her own and took a step back. "We'll see each other again. I'm sure of it." Dawn gave a meek smile.

"Perhaps I could star on your show sometime?" Will hummed as he thought about this.

"Well, I'm pretty busy right now, but I'll squeeze you in whenever I can." Will turned around to make his leave until Dawn stopped him.

"Oh, Will! Could I ask of one last thing?" Will turned back around, a look of interest on his face.

"Yes?"

"Could I perhaps have an autograph?" Will smiled as he laughed.

"How could I say no to my favorite millionairess?" Will pulled out a picture of himself out of nowhere as well as a pen. He then signed it and handed it to Dawn. She smiled gratefully as she examined it.

" _Thanks for years of laughter - Wilford_." Dawn felt more tears as she read this. She looked back up to thank Will, but he was already gone. Dawn sniffed, blinking away her tears before she folded up the photo neatly and slid it into her pocket. She then exited the forest, never looking back.

* * *

On the other side of the forest was probably everything Dawn hoped for, a group of police men who looked like they were about to enter the forest. The men lowered their flashlights and one approached.

"Miss, may I ask what are you doing out here?"

"Do you want the whole story or the short and sweet of it?"

Dawn went onto explain of all the horrid circumstances from when she was hitchhiking with Jamie to when the true Warfstache shot the cult down.

At first, the police men didn't believe her, which she didn't blame them. So, she went back into the forest to show them the horrible massacre. The police men called for the clean up crew and an ambulance. After the police came to clean up and examine the crime scene Dawn was taken away to the police station for further questioning. Dawn told them of her fake life as an orphan that she got around by hitchhiking. 

Dawn's story got out and it spread like wild fire across the nation and she soon became popular once again. The people knowing of her fake life of not being able to afford anything donated to her until she was back to her former glory as a millionairess.

Soon Dawn was right back to where she began. And she was pleased by this. Not happy, but pleased. For there was something still missing in her life. Something she yearned for. Something that has followed her since the incidents at the manor. Something she just couldn't quite put her finger on.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope that this was okay! And if you enjoyed this chapter don't be afraid to press that kudos button. And if you have any criticism on my work, please comment below I want to know how I can improve.
> 
> And stay tuned for what Dawn has planned.


	8. The Plan

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you guys haven't noticed, I am very flippant when it comes to concluding chapters so, please ignore how I ended the last chapter and enjoy the introduction of this one. If you haven't read the original ending of the last chapter, just keep on scrolling.

A month has passed since then. Dawn has retained a job as a intern for a huge company. It paid fairly well, helped her keep her title as a millionairess. And as a perk she didn't have to do much work involving modern day technology. She just did some coffee runs as well as run some errands with her co-workers. Maybe every once in a while she will be assigned to some paperwork, but that was about it.

Dawn has bought an apartment along with some furniture and some fancy looking gadgets that she is still figuring out.

Dawn is doing okay as of now. Not really great or bad, but okay.

As of right now Dawn was figuring out how to use this "laptop" that she has heard about so much. Right now she was fiddling with the strange icons that were placed on the screen.

Her colored television going on in the background. At first Dawn was thrilled for a colored television especially one in such a huge size, but she's only been using it for white noise. In fact she never really looked up at it. Not until she heard a familiar voice emit from it.

"Hello everybody, my name is Markiplier and I know what you may be thinking. . ." Dawn picked up her head, her eyes wide as she stared at the man who has started this all. Through all the excitement Dawn nearly forgot about him. "'Why am I on TV?' Well, let me explain real quick. . ." Dawn felt her blood begin to boil as rage filled her every being as she thought of all that he's done. And he can just simply go on like this in _**Damien's**_ body. How dare he? "I'm now a partner with google and you can-" Dawn tuned out as her rage blinded her.

Ringing sounded in her ears, but she felt no cold nor presence. For this time, it was her.

Here Dawn finally found out what she has been yearning for. Dawn wanted  _ **revenge**_. And she wanted it to be violent and bloody. She wanted him to suffer just as she does.

But how will she do this?

I mean, Mark is obviously a huge icon in this generation. Killing him brutally would obviously attract a lot of attention and possibly have Dawn executed. But. . . maybe that wouldn't be so bad. 

Dawn shook her head. Even though so far being resurrected has been absolute hell she's been given a second chance in life. And she can't just waste it like that. So she will have to think of an alternative.

How can she kill Mark without getting caught? The image of William flashed in her mind but she quickly shook off the idea. Dawn doesn't know what killing Mark again might do to that man and she doesn't want to experiment with it. Besides, she wanted to kill Mark herself.

So, the question came up again, how can she kill Mark herself without getting caught? Dawn thought long and hard before getting an idea. She turned back to her laptop and stared down at it with determination.

Supposedly the laptop contained this thing called the internet that holds all the world's information. She can get more information on Mark and see what she can do from there. The only problem is how to figure it out.

* * *

Weeks passed and she managed to open up an icon called Google Chrome that supposedly held the internet. Dawn laughed a bit in disbelief as a white page opened up with two bars and brightly colored letters spelling out: "Google".

Now Dawn had to figure out how to search something. She dragged what she called a "clicker" to the bar below the word Google and clicked it. Dawn then typed in "Mark Fischbach" and suggestions appeared below it.

Like: "Mark Fischbach age", "Mark Fischbach height", "Mark Fischbach x Sean Mcloughlin", "Mark Fischbach x reader". 

Dawn squinted. "What the hell does 'x reader' mean? Who the hell is Sean?" she murmured to herself as she went to click on the "x reader" suggestion. She was then greeted with a page full of links and descriptions. Dawn clicked on one of the links and scrolled through the piece of literature. At least what she could stomach.

Slowly Dawn shut the laptop and stared down at the floor with a face of total mortification. She stayed like that for a long moment, processing what she had just witnessed.

For a moment Dawn thought that she was fine until her breakfast came back up. She immediately regretted her curiosity.

There really are some sick motherfuckers out there.

Dawn cleaned herself up and watched a few hours of mindless television while huddled up in a blanket, shaking. She has seen demons, a murder, her own death, a massacre, a cult gathering, and a man go insane, but none of those compared to what she had just read.

It took her about a week to recover before going back on her search for information on Mark. It would have taken less time if it weren't for the nightmares. But, Dawn got over it eventually.

She placed her laptop onto her lap, opened it up and turned it on. It soon opened up to the horrible literature. She practically screamed at the sight of it. She dragged her clicker to the "x" on the tab and closed out of it.

As soon as it was gone she sighed in relief and went to open the chrome window back up. She then typed in "Mark Fischbach" and made sure to avoid the suggestions this time.

She read up on him and saw that he was something called a "YouTuber", he was 27 years old, he was 5' 10, he lived in California, and. . . he was single.

Dawn smiled. This makes things much easier.

* * *

Months have passed and it is now 2017. By now Dawn's plan is almost finished. She has found that Mark has a "Tinder", she had signed up for it and created a profile after much struggle. She then tried to make herself seem as appealing to him as possible. By that I mean she pretended to be Celine, hoping his taste in women hasn't changed.

Dawn was matched with many different people, with many different ideas of how they should talk to practically a stranger. Only few knew proper manners. It felt like an eternity before she was matched with Mark. They began chatting with one another, Dawn pretending to be delighted to talk to him until she subtly brought up that they should have a date on Valentine's day. Mark agreed, almost too eagerly.

Dawn has already bought a ticket to California. All she needed to do now is to buy a nice outfit for the evening - preferably nothing that stains too easily, a concealable dagger, and a escape plan if something goes wrong.

The first two were easy, now the escape plan was the tricky part. Dawn has talked with Mark and he has said that he will treat her with dinner and take her to a play and maybe afterwards go out for some ice cream.

So, she will have to either stretch out the date until night fall, take the risk of killing him in the theater, or. . . . Dawn had to swallow some vomit at just the thought of that. She will  **not** go that far. 

So, her two options were to hope the date lasts until it was dark or kill him in the theater.

Weighing the possibilities she decided on the theater. They can take their seats in the far back and it will be dark enough as to not have anyone see. If she got lucky it won't be a very popular play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't take the Markiplier x reader joke seriously, you guys bring so much joy to people as well as angst. . . and lust. But, anyway, no hard feelings Markiplier x reader writers! Please, if you feel the need to, you can bash on my works as well, I would honestly love it.
> 
> I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter and stay tuned for more! I've heard the next chapter is going to be pretty. . . heartbreaking.


	9. The Date

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fancy outfit?  
> Check  
> Purse?  
> Check  
> Wallet?  
> Check  
> Murder Weapon?  
> Check

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! This Chapter contains:  
> Cheesy Pick-Up lines  
> Bonjours  
> Scary Chefs  
> Blue Boys  
> And D̶̡̲̟̣̖͉͋a̸͕̥̯̖̿̂r̸̢̛̛͚͓̎̾̿͠ǩ̷̡̢̠̮͕̟̺̞͠ņ̶̨̝͙̊̀̓̊̍͐ȩ̴̗̱̮̙͇͂̓̃͂̓͜ͅs̴̛̗̖̭̗̼̼͚̠͜͠s̶̤̯͇̼̖͊̀͒͛͋̃̊

Dawn arrived in California with a large smile on her face a her suitcase in hand. She called for a taxi and had them drive to a hotel where she reserved a room for just the night. There is where she changed into a deep red midi dress with matching red heels. Underneath the dress was a holster strapped to her thigh, holding a dagger. Dawn put up her hair in a ponytail, having one curl dangle in front of her face. 

She smiled in the mirror. Today was the day. The day where she will kill Markiplier once and for all.

Dawn pulled on her purse, exited the hotel and walked over to the restaurant Mark had promised to meet her. She walked in the first set of doors and had the second set opened by a waiter that looked a lot like Mark's old butler.

"Bonjour, mademoiselle!" he greeted.

At the front desk was a very happy young man with blue hair, glasses, and a face littered with acne. "Ahh, bonjour, mademoiselle. Do you have a reservation?" Dawn smiled.

"I'm actually here with someone else. Does Mark Fischbach ring any bells?"

"Ah, yes, Fischbach!" The young man gestured to for her to enter the actual restaurant. "Your table awaits!" Dawn entered to see Mark in a suit placing a napkin on his lap.

He smiled as she entered. "Oh, hi!" He stood up and shook her hand. "You must be Maria." Dawn smiled brightly.

"And you must be Mark." The two sat down and Mark reached into his jacket.

"I've got something for you." He pulled out a white rose and handed it to her. "I remember how you said you liked roses." Dawn wondered how he got that idea. She liked daises. But she giggled anyway.

"Thank you, Mark. I will forever cherish this." She put it in her lap and let it fall to the ground. She then stomped on the flower.

Mark put his chin in his hand and looked to Dawn, intrigued. "Now, tell me, do you-" The waiters came over and filled their glasses with water. "Oh! Thank you! Bonjour! Bonsoir!" . . . Was he trying to be cute? Because it was not working. "You look so familiar."

Dawn let out a nervous chuckle. "Oh, well, I  _was_  the victim of that Warfstache cult last year."

"Oh,  _ **that**_   was you. Wow, you're such a strong woman especially to survive something like that and keep going." God, it's almost like he was a really bad actor with a poorly written script. "But, I really do feel like I have met you before. Perhaps you've been in my dreams." Dawn had to keep herself from cringing. That was possibly the cheesiest line she has ever heard.

But she laughed hysterically. "You're so funny, Mark."

The waiters placed down two plates of salad in front of them. "Oh!" He picked up a leaf and inhaled it deeply before the waiters took it away. "Good year!" he complimented.

Was their perhaps a mix-up with the order? Is that why they took it away so early?

"I can't wait to get to know you, Maria." He placed a hand onto Dawn's. She was now wearing a painful smile. "But it truly does feel like I might have-" The waiters served the entree which was what looked like a delicious chicken. "Oh!" Mark departed to deeply inhaled the food before the waiters took it away once again.

This was a bizarre date.

Mark sighed peacefully. "It feels like I might've known you for a long time." Was Mark onto her? Is this why the date was so weird? Was this a set up?

Dawn put her hand on her thigh. She prayed she wouldn't have to pull out the dagger so early. "But either-" The waiters then exchanged two slices of cakes between the two, teasing them. "Ohhh my!" Mark faltered slightly, disappointed that he couldn't even so much as sniff the cake. "Okay. Either way, I can't wait to see what this date has in store."

From behind Mark came a scary looking Chef. One resembling Mark's not-so-scary chef. This was weird. This was all really weird.

The chef slammed the check book down onto the table and grabbed Mark by the shoulder. Completely disrupting the mood.

The chef turned to Dawn, menacingly, but it didn't phase her in the slightest. "So who's gonna pay for this?"

"Oh, I can take care of. . ." Mark felt up his jacket for his wallet, but seemingly found none of the sort. The chef turned to him and leaned forward. ". . . Okay." Mark looked up at Dawn with a weak smile, desperation behind his eyes. "Alright. Well," The chef was getting more and more furious by the second. "I. . . must have. . . lost it. . . ." The chef picked up a knife and pointed it toward Mark. "I- okay. . . Maybe you could pay. . . ? . . . Please?"

Dawn simply rolled her eyes, fished out her own wallet, and handed the chef her credit card.

Mark was relieved and the chef was pleased. The chef chuckled. "Thank you!" said Mark as the chef put down the knife and shook Mark's hand. "Thank you. Okay. Alright then. . ." The chef picked up the check and went to take care of it. "Great. I appreciate that."

Dawn smiled. "It's no problem. Now, you said something about a play?"

"Right." Mark got up from his seat and hooked his arm with Dawn's. "We've got this awesome play to see." As they went out the door the Chef returned Dawn's credit card. "It's going to be incredible. Come with me"

The chef waved the two goodbye as they left. "You two have a nice evening!"

"You too!" Dawn said as her and Mark walked out the door.

Mark went to open the door for Dawn so that she could climb into the passenger's seat. "Come on, we're going to be late for the play. Hop on in." Dawn got into the Mark's car as she did so she felt incredibly uneasy. Ever since the mansion she's never had a very good experience when driving with people.

"Oh man, I've heard such great things about this play. I cannot wait," Mark explained as he started up the car.

"Really? Tell me more about it." Dawn soon regretted asking this.

* * *

The rest of the car ride was just Mark talking non-stop about this play that didn't even sound all that good. They parked in front of a old brick building that didn't even look like a theater which made Dawn feel even more unsafe.

She put her hand on her thigh once again. "You are going to love this play. It's absolutel-" The waiter from the last restaurant knocked on the window. "Oh!" Mark unlocked the car door and the waiter opened it.

"Bonjour!" greeted the waiter.

"Bonjour!" Mark greeted back.

Dawn jumped as the blue boy from the restaurant opened her door. "Welcome to the theater!" Dawn climbed out of the passenger seat and was once again met by Mark.

"It's so unbelievable good," Mark raved as they neared the entrance. "I cannot wait for this." Dawn fought off another eye roll.

" _You said that the last thirty times._ " It's honestly no wonder Celine left him.

"And I just wanted to say, thanks so much for coming out with me." Dawn smiled softly.

"It's really my honor, Mark. The date has been ever so much fun so far." It pained Dawn to say this.

"I'm also really glad you're not murderer or something."

" _Oh, you don't even know._ "

"Or. . . are you?" Dawn's eyes widened a bit and she stopped in the middle of the doorway.

"What?"

"Well, you must be killing people because you're so drop-dead gorgeous." Mark finger gunned her and flashed a charming smile. Dawn was now considering maybe taking her dagger stabbing him right then and there. But she fought it off and forced a laugh.

"Mark, you are a riot!" The two were once again met with the blue boy from the restaurant.

"Ah, bonjour!" Mark shook the assistant's hand.

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour! Bonjour!"

"Bonjour! Bonjour!" Mark parroted.

Dawn was actually considering stabbing herself instead. It will save her all this trouble.

The two finally entered the building. There were two vending machines and a concession stand being manned by the waiter.

"Ooh, snacks! I know we just ate but I mean if you wanted a snack for the. . ." Mark felt up his jacket again, "play. . . ." Dawn raised her eyebrows.

"Would you like for me to pay again?" Mark shook his head profusely.

"Oh, no, no, it's fine we can just. . . ooh! Popcorn!" Mark grabbed a bag of popcorn behind Dawn that seemed to be free. The blue boy popped up behind the table to greet them.

Dawn sighed. " _Jesus Christ, here we go again._ "

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" Mark walked up to the entrance of the theater. "Here, want some popcorn?" He offered the bag. Dawn shook her head, thinking that it would be best not to eat and or drink whatever he serves her.

"No, I'm full from dinner."

"Ah, well, more for me than." He grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it into his mouth before approaching the concession stand. Dawn then prepared herself for the bombardment of "bonjours". 

"Bonjour!"

"Bonjour!" Mark grabbed the waiter's hand and placed a kiss upon it.

Weird.

The two finally arrived at the entrance to the theater. There were two doors, a poster on each of them. One of them showed a romance called: "Love Too Soon" and the other showed a horror called: "The Dark Mark", sounds interesting. "Oh, this is perfect! We have two plays to choose from. Do we see the romance? 'Love Too Soon'. Or the horror? 'The Dark Mark'." Dawn hummed as she looked between the two.

The romance means more actors on stage, more witnesses. The horror however could mean it could be darker in the theater. And she has never seen a horror play before.

Dawn smiled. "Let's try the horror."

"Good idea! I've actually never seen this play before. I don't even know who made it, so. . . could be a fun adventure." Mark opened the door and headed in.

"Good luck," spoke the waiter suspiciously. Dawn smiled delightfully, the staff is in on it too.

"Oh, okay. Alright. Bonjour." The two headed in and the theater was practically empty. Perfect. "Anyway, I uh, don't know if I've mentioned this before, but I'm a 'patron of the arts', and uh. . . I certainly love new theaters, new plays, new 'artists', you know. It all just 'stokes the embers in my soul'." Is it just Dawn or has Mark became much chattier since the last time she has seen him? Oh, that's right he has. Since the last time she saw him he was dead. "Anyway, I hope this is a good one."

Dawn grinned. "I hope so too."

"But, even if it isn't, any chance to spend more time with you is good in my book. Take a seat." Mark and Dawn sat down in the front row and he offered the popcorn bag once again. "Are you sure you don't want some popcorn?" Dawn shook her head.

A few creaks directed Dawn's attention to the empty stage. "Oh! It's starting!" But no actors came on stage. No lights went out. No other sound effects were put on.

Something was off. Something was very off. 

Dawn put her hand back onto her holster as she turned back to Mark. . . but he wasn't there.

There was a low rumble before everything creaked and shuddered. "Mark?" The theater shrunk and darkness began to creep in as well as a bitter cold. But, this wasn't like that. . . thing. No, there was no high pitched ringing. Dawn reached under her dress and pulled out a dagger, standing up, looking around frantically. "Show yourself!"

A faint screeching sounded and it soon became louder and louder. Until it was almost unbearable when everything went black.

A laugh echoed throughout the darkness. 

" _Did you miss me?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't you love cliffhangers? Oh, how they tease. No, but really i'm sorry. 'Tis cruel cliffhangers. Though, i'll admit that this wasn't the greatest cliffhanger. Really more of a tease. Unruly really. Sorry i'm ranting. 
> 
> Thank you for all the support you guys! i Hold dear all your sweet comments and kudos. 
> 
> I'm going to get some sleep now. 'Member to get some sleep too, you guys.


	10. T̷͈̣̙̹͕̺̳͕̐̓̍̓͒̎̈̌̎̓̚̕̚͠ͅḩ̷̩̟͔͖̻̱̩̂͒̓́̄͐̍̆͠͠ě̸͕̪̯̲̮̑̿̿̐̋ ̵̛̦͙̱͎͙͖̖̀̈͂̈̂͂̃̈́̈̌͒̽̚̕D̸̝̺̠̝̬̦̹̞̙̙̗̺͙̣̆ͅa̷̛̦̤͑̿̑̎̓̈̈́͆̈́̆̂̃̈́ͅr̷͎̗̋͋͛͗̆̉͌̔͂̐͝͝k̵̢̡̢͕̱͖̯̯̝̭̮̤̤̳̊̐͛̒̿̑̈̀̔̓͆̑͜͠͠ ̷̪̤̼̜͇̝͇͉̋ͅṂ̵̛̰̙͕̜̹̥̩̈̒a̷̘̻̎̽̄̾̕r̴̡̨͉̬͔̰̻̲̠̈́̑̈́̑͊̄͘̕̕k̷̺̪͓͙̟̻̳̑̓̽̐͐͋̓̌̇́͐̃̂

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ȉ̴̧̲̙̤͍̥̻̟̬͋̓̋̀͊ ̴̡̲̹͊̂̔̾̍̈̚ċ̴̫̣̤̝̝̓̅̌̉͝a̵̧̢̫͍̺̠̥̞̋ͅņ̸͍̻̦͇̤̰͓̙̀̎'̴͙͎̯̝͇̓̊̿̒͗̏̌̚t̵̘͇̮͛̉̓ ̷̨̠̈̀͜͝l̷̢̛̩͕̯͚̲̱͚̺͌̂̐o̷̳̗̯͑̊̆̄̊̔͆̂̌s̴̥̗̻͕̑͋̌̈́̈́͒ę̸̫̤̂̇͋̐̂͘ͅ ̸͕̖̻̖͖̘̗̻̑̈́̈͑̑ͅy̸̧̳͓͔͔̺̻̦͕͒͐̇͘͘o̸̫̥̜̫̐͐́̃͊̀ṷ̷̡̝̂̚ ̵̧̭̝̝͕̤̼͙͓͛̓͑̈́̏a̵̧̨̛̗̻͕͂̒͠g̷̰̐̐̈́̂̈́͗̚ḁ̸̥̭̱̣͘i̸̖͚͚͇͛̈́̍̾̒n̶̛͍̳͔͂͆͆̂̂̓

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize, it's completely dialogue driven, but I still hope this is okay.  
> Also keep your arms and legs and head about you at all times because this chapter is a emotional roller coaster. So strap in, you're in for a bumpy ride.

A high pitched ringing sounded as that  _thing_ appeared in front of her with a eerie smile on it's face and a suit and tie. Dawn at first was surprised to see it again, but that feeling didn't last for long.

" _I missed you. Very much_ _._ " Dawn crossed her arms and stared It down.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" she hissed through clenched teeth.

" _Why I'm finally treating you with the date-_ " Dawn stomped up to It, grabbed it by the tie and pulled it down to her eye level. 

"Now you listen to me here and you listen good. I am not here to go on a silly little date. I am here to kill Mark. Now what did you do to him?" It wore a expression of utter surprise before laughing. "What's so funny?"

" _You think you have a choice._ " It grabbed her hand from it's tie. It then did the same with her hand holding the dagger. It laughed humorously as he made her drop it. " _You were going to kill him with **that**?"  _ It asked as it released her hands.

"It's not like I could have brought a gun. Besides, it will make it a lot slower." It tilted it's head curiously.

" _Whatever happened to the woman that believed that killing was wrong?"_   Dawn sneered.

"She was killed back at that manor. I wish I could have been so lucky." It caressed her cheek.

" _Aww, now don't say that._ " Dawn flinched away from it.

"Don't. Touch me." It frowned slightly.

" _Dawn, I know why you're angry, but i_ _t's not like I had a choice._ " It was lying, Dawn could tell by the look in it's eyes.

"Oh, please, I can see through you even with all that eyeliner. You're lying." It smiled that terribly unsettling smile.

" _Dawn, I've been waiting ever so long to see you again._ " It held her hands in it's before brushing away the curl from her face. " _Why would I lie?"_ Dawn tore away from It, which seemed to piss it off just a little bit.

"You pretended to be my friends. Promised me freedom. Promised  _them_   freedom and what did you do? You locked them up and spat me out." It's nostrils flared as it's anger grew.

It looked like it was about to say something, but It stopped itself.

Instead it put on what was supposed to be a charming smile. " _Listen, we got off on the wrong foot._ " Dawn crossed her arms.

"Oh, I believe it was more than 'getting off on the wrong foot'."

" _Let's start over, shall we?_ _"_   It extended it's hand almost as a peace offering. " _Dark._ " Dawn wanted to stay stoned face but the name it gave itself cracked her up.

She doubled over laughing. It dropped it's smile. " _What? What is so funny?"_ She looked up at it, tears in her eyes from all the laughing.

"Dark?! That's the best name you could come up with?!" It seemed annoyed and almost. . . embarrassed.

" _It was a given name,_ " it defended.

"And you stuck with it?!"

" _Do you have any better ideas?"_   Dawn wiped a tear from her eye as she straightened herself up.

"Actually I do."

" _Well then let me hear it._ " Dawn smiled devilishly.

"Gladly." Dawn snapped her fingers and below them were all the rude names she had scrawled into Void over the years out of pure boredom and built up anger. Some of the words included: "Asshole", "Scum of the Earth", and some that are too rude for me to even mention. "Do any of these catch your eye?"

It wanted to be offended but it was honestly too impressed.

It raised it's eyebrows at one. " _Now that one is creative. But I'm afraid that none of these really call to me._ " It snapped it's fingers and the words disappeared. 

Dawn sighed. "I really do not want to call you Dark. It's just too. . . what was it the youngsters call it again? Edgy?"

" _Look, i_ _t doesn't matter what you call_ _me._ " It approached Dawn with what she assumed was a charming smile and grabbed her hand. " _I_ _can be whoever you like as long as you love me as I love you._ " Dawn once again took her hand away from It.

She looked It in the eye. "Let me get one thing straight. I have never nor will I ever love you. No matter who you pretend to be. No matter what you used to be." It's smile faded, it's brief feeling of bliss being replaced with rage.

Dawn stormed off to what she assumed was the edge of the Void, took off one of her heels and went to break through it. Until she heard a voice that she hadn't heard in a very long time speak.

"Dawn, please don't leave me here." Dawn stiffened at the sound of him. The ringing quieted as she heard footsteps approach her. "I have waited so long for you. I have thought about you every day since the manor. How lonely you must have been, how confused, how angry." Tears welled up in Dawn's eyes as a hand was placed on her shoulder. 

Her face hardened. "You're not real." 

"I'm so sorry for what you had to go through, Dawn. But, now I'm here." Dawn shook her head.

"You aren't real. You aren't real!"

"Dawn, please, at least look at me." Tears rolled down her cheeks.

"Stop it. Stop it!"

"Dawn!" Dawn was turned around and behind her was Damien in his suit and bow tie, surrounded by an aura of blue. "I'm here, Dawn. I'm right here." But it wasn't Damien. It  _ **wasn't**_   Damien. 

He picked up her hand and placed it onto his cheek to prove that he was really there. He smiled softly. "See?" She shook her head.

"No, no, this isn't real! You aren't real!" She pulled her hand away from him as tears blurred her vision.

He brushed away her mascara stained tears. "Dawn, it's okay. I'm here. _ **We're**_   here, together."

"Stop it!"

"Everything's okay, Dawn. Everything's o-"

"I SAID STOP!" She raised her heel and brought it down upon him. Dawn clasped her hands over her mouth and gasped.

What did she just do?

He looked to her with pure rage. "How  **dare** you?!" The image of Damien flickered like a dying light before it disappeared and turned back into It. It dislodged the heel from it's shoulder and threw it onto the ground. " _I tried to be nice. I tried to be who you've always wanted and you dare to treat me like this?!"_

Dawn's sadness was soon replaced with the familiar feeling of anger. "How dare I? How dare I?! You are one to talk! You locked me up in a prison, never letting me see the light of day for decades at a time! And when I do get out do you help me? No!" Dawn's nostrils flared. "I was abducted by a cult and was almost cut open! Did you know that?-"

" _Dawn-_ "

"No! It is time you listen to me!" It sent daggers at Dawn as it composed itself.

It sneered. " _I_ _'m listening,_ " it hissed through clenched teeth.

"Here I am trying to get revenge on the one who started this all and what do you do? You pull me out to somehow create this. . . this sick delusion you think you can make into a reality! Then to try get me to stay by pretending to be someone who's dead and gone. So let me ask you,  _ **Dark**_ , how dare  _you_ _?"_

It tilted it's head to the side slightly. " _Do you think that everything I do is without consideration?"_

"It seems like it."

" _I **tried** to take you out of that situation, but you didn't listen._ "

"Pulling me into the void only saves me spiritually not physically." It tilted it's head to the side ever so slightly.

" _Really? And how would you know that?"_

"I was in this place since the early 1900's!"

" _And **It** was there longer. It knew a way to save you. If you weren't so stubborn-" _ It raised it's hand as if it were about to hit Dawn.

Right before it even so much as  **thought** about bringing the hand upon her the anger in it's eyes and underneath revealed regret, guilt, and fear. It lowered it's hand and looked down at the ground in shame. " _I'm sorry._ "

Dawn was not fazed by this, she simply crossed her arms over her chest. "What's your alibi for imprisoning me?"

It sighed deeply. " _They don't_ _want you to know, but I do not find it right to keep this from you._ " Dawn cocked an eyebrow looking to it expectantly. " _It wasn't **I** who put you there._" Dawn almost laughed.

"Oh bullshit." It looked straight into Dawn's green eyes before grabbing her chin and drawing her closer.

" _You said you can see through me, so look me in the eye and say that again._ " Dawn looked It in the eyes reluctantly, looking pass the darkness it presented. Behind it indicated that It truly was telling the truth.

She pushed it's hand away. "Who was it then?"

" _Damien_ _._ " Dawn's dignified mask slowly melted away as she let this sink in.

"What?"

" _Damien did it. Not me, not It. Damien._ " Dawn's heart sank as her breathing began to quicken.

"N-n-no," Dawn shook her head. "No, Damien he-"

" _He did it out of love. Damien knew of the horrors of resurrection and he wanted to save you from it. The only way he could find to do that was to simply push you out and put you into that mirror._ " Dawn gulped as her chest rose and fell rapidly. She didn't know what to say. Nothing could have prepared her for this.

All these years she's hated It for imprisoning her there. But it was Damien. . . Dawn couldn't possibly wrap her head around this. " _I know this must be a lot to take in._ " It's words were muffled by the overwhelming sound of Dawn's own pounding head.

Dawn felt sick. The world around her was spinning.

It grabbed her by the shoulders, snapping Dawn back into reality. " _Dawn._ " She looked up at it. " _Breathe._ " Dawn nodded as she took in a deep breath through her nose and out her mouth. The world slowly came to a stop but the nausea remained. 

It sighed as it pulled back from Dawn. " _This is why we didn't want to tell you. We knew this would happen. We knew this would only hurt you more._ " Dawn shook her head.

"No, no, I-I-" It raised an eyebrow as Dawn composed herself. She straightened herself up and tried to seem dignified. "I'm glad you told me." It seemed surprised. "I-I-I have been lied to and cheated and betrayed ever since I step foot on that manor. I-I-I'm-I'm glad you-you finally told me."

" _. . . Are you going to be okay?"_   Dawn laughed, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I've never been okay, Dark." Her voice began to break as the tears began to overflow. "My mother died when I was young. I was torn away from my dearest friends. Only to be reunited by Mark's cruel plan of betrayal." Dawn laughed as she delved deeper into her pain. "William has gone insane. Celine and Damien are gone. And then there's my father. I have outlived my father. Never thought I would do that."

Tears dripped down her chin and onto what she percieved as the ground. She smiled fondly through the tears. "My moon; that's what I used to call Damien. And I was his sun. And Celine," Dawn chuckled. "She was the stars that surrounded us and made our lives that much brighter. Now I live in empty space." She looked down sadly. "I didn't even get to say goodbye."

He placed a hand onto her shoulder. " _Just because you haven't **been** okay doesn't mean you're not going to be._ " Dawn cracked up.

"That sounds like something you would find in a fortune cookie." 

" _But i_ _t's true._ " There was a long pause that was filled with the piercing ring before Dawn spoke again.

"What did you do with Mark?"

" _Ah, right._   _I let him go._ " Dawn furrowed her eyebrows.

"You what?!"

" _I let him go._ "

"Why would you do that?!"

" _Well, first of all your plan was going to fail miserably._ " Dawn glared at It. 

"Oh, yeah? And how would you know?"

" _Gone or not the Seer is still a part of me,_ " they explained as they tapped their temple. " _T_ _he workers would have noticed when you left the theater alone you left a dead body._ " Dawn pursed her lips together. In hindsight, her plan wasn't exactly as great as she thought it was. " _I_ _t is much too early to even so much as think about killing him._ "

"Too early? How could it be too early to kill a man?"

" _That man took all of the time in the world to plot his revenge. Then he waited for the perfect moment to strike. And it worked. He made **all**  of us suffer. If you're looking to do the same, I suggest that we think this through more thoroughly before thinking about executing the plan._" Dawn knitted her eyebrows together in confusion.

"We?"

" _There's no way you're getting rid of me._ " 

"And there's no way you're staying with me." He smiled.

" _I_ _t's not like you could go without me._ " Dawn walked right up to Dark and looked him directly in the eye.

"The hell I can't." Dawn went over back to the edge of the Void to try to break through once again.

" _No matter where you go, I'll still be there._ " Dawn took off her other heel.

"And how are you so sure of that?"

" _For when there is dark there is light._ " Dawn rolled her eyes as she raised the heel above her head.

"Could you get any cheesier?" Dark didn't respond, he just approached Dawn silently.

" _I know I can never replace your moon or the stars. But, I can fill the empty space you now live in. For I am darkness. And I will make you shine brighter._ " Dawn fought off the smile that threatened to creep up onto her lips. 

"You can get cheesier."

" _Dawn, please stay with me. I know that we can do great things together._ " Dawn stopped trying to fight the smile and embraced it.

"You will grow tired of me."

" _I will not._ "

"Yes you will. And when you get bored of me you will get rid of me. For you are darkness. And darkness will eventually swallow up all light." Dawn broke through the barrier of the Void with the heel, having the light and warmth of the outside world breach through. She then began to make an entryway large enough for her to climb through without any injury.

" _Dawn,_   _please don't leave me,_ " he begged desperately. " _Not again._ _I can't lose you again._ " There was sorrow in his voice as he spoke, sounded as if he were about to cry.

"That's the thing, you never did lose me. Nobody lost me. I lost them."

He grabbed her wrist. " _Please._ " Dawn froze in place. She let out a small breath, knowing what she was going to do next she will regret later on.

She turned around and faced the sorrowful man. She placed a hand on his cheek and smiled softly. Dawn gave him a simple smile and gentle kiss on the cheek.

She let Dark hold her hand for a moment before leaving.

* * *

Dawn was back in the empty theater. Beside her was Mark, snoring. Dawn stared at him for a long moment, pondering on whether to listen to Dark or not. She sighed sadly and exited the theater. The workers bidding her goodbye in pitiful french accents, not questioning why she was bare foot or why Mark wasn't with her.

She walked outside to see that the stars were out and the moon was shining down upon the city. Dawn pursed her lips together as she walked over to the sidewalk and pointed a thumb to the direction she wished to go.

She was picked up by a kind trucker and was dropped off at the hotel. She stayed the night at the hotel, but couldn't sleep. For  **he** was haunting her dreams. 

The next morning she got onto the plane and flew back home. There is where she waited and planned for the execution. 

There is where she waited for _**him**_ , whether she knew it or not.

And there is where someday they will be reunited in person. No longer in the Void.

And there is no doubt of this. For when there is dark there is always light.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this ending was okay! But that is the end of this series! . . . At least for now.  
> I had so much fun writing this series and I hope you enjoyed it as much as I did.  
> But, don't go just yet! I have a surprise for you all. It is something I'll be posting in this work some time at the end of February, so be prepared!
> 
> But anyway if you enjoyed please share this series to a friend, and don't be afraid to leave a comment on my work I welcome criticism with open arms.


	11. The VERY IMPORTANT THING THAT YOU NEED TO READ!

Okay! So we all know by now that this series has been concluded. . . for now but it is not the end! That is if you guys can do it. . . .

I have hidden a secret message in this very series, if you can find it I will post a prequel featuring our favorite demon and how he came to be, I'll give you exactly 20 headcanons that you may ask for in the comments below, and if I feel like it I may even write something where Dawn gets to meet a certain Irish demon. . . . And maybe a self indulgent tattoo AU featuring the gang in their days of university.

I will give you guys the whole month of March to try and find it. You may get four hints throughout this event (that could be one hint per week!) all you have to do to obtain them is ask. If you can't get it by the end of March. . . then I'm afraid these things will never come true.

 

So good luck! And remember to trust no one. Not even .̵̢̢̗͎͓̱͇͔̣̊̒͐̈́̈͜͜͠ ̵̧̛̠͎̫̊̽̍̑̄͐̉͘͠͠ͅ.̸͙̯̮̼̱̯̞̋̒̕͜͜͠ ̶͓̫̞͔̞͐̉̉͘.̶̢̙̂̈͌̋͊͝͝ ̶̡̫͙͚̦̪͖̒͜.̵̡̢̛͓̖̥̦̥̺̳̍̏͗̌͋͛̈́̾̆ͅ ̵͚̯̘̝̖̘̝̥̙͂.̵̫͓͚͐̃̌̈́͆̚ ̶̡̧̝̱͚͉̤̉.̶̘̩̳̭̭̮͕̤̎̅͊́̈̊̊̈̆̋̚ ̶̧̧̛̙̪͓̭͓̦̺̣̉̐̎̇̒͗̊̏͜͝͝.̷̩̖̫̮̙͚̖̀̐͠ͅ ̴̧̥̘̩̆̆͛̽͠.̵͚̜̳͖͎̮̖̓̊̈́͛̉͐̉ ̵̪̹̭̹̠͙̦͈̳̮̣͗̿͒͒͛͒̚̚͠.̴̡̛͇̞̣̹͉͈̦͇͋̔̍͊̔̉͝͝ ̶̲̜̘̠̞͒͂̍̉̎͊̏͆͜͝.̸͔̽̋ ̶̹̮͕͉̳̮̮̜͠.̶̡̘̗͎̖̬̺͔̤̦͂̓̃͐͆̈ ̷̧̹̗̞̝̖̻̼̮̓̐͗̒̒̃̅̔͘̕͘ͅ.̵̞͚̱͌ ̶̘̟̘̠̠̳͌


	12. TIME'S UP

TIME'S UP!!!!!

 

Alright guys, you never found the secret message so, I guess I'll have to delete the three bonus stories. . .

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

APRIL FOOLS!!!

It was all one big joke!

Did you guys really think I would take that away from you? Come on, I'm not _ **Mark**_

But, since you lost I will be doing 10 headcanons and answering 10 questions (about life, writing, the making of this series, whateva) rather than 20 headcanons. You may ask these questions in the comments below.

Also you should expect your bonus stories shortly. I'm afraid none of them are sequels, however there is a prequel featuring one of our favorite demons. . . .

I've been thinking about another book for this series that will more or less be the ending, but I'm not sure about it.

However if Mark does something important with the egos like more backstory and stuff like that my fingers will be ready to type away.

But that's all for now! Here's your 10 headcanons and I hoped you enjoyed this series as much as I.

1\. Dawn used to sneak off into her father's wine cellar when she was a teen and grew her strong alcohol tolerance that made her into the party animal today.

2\. William has never wanted kids but he always wanted grandkids to tell his stories to. Of course, since he's not particularly fond of raising children his best option was a niece or nephew. And since Damien was the most responsible of the three William would try to set up Damien with the very few female friends he had in hopes for a new niece or nephew. So when Dawn showed up William was positively giddy.

3\. If Dark and Dawn were to make their relationship Facebook official it would be "It's complicated".

4\. During the time William and Mark were trying to get Damien with Dawn Mark posed as Damien for some "tasteful nudes". It didn't fool Dawn. 

5. Since Celine is the stars, Damien is the moon, and Dawn is the sun, William is a comet and if it was modern day Mark would be a satellite. 

6\. There is an alternate universe where Dawn is a part of the Markiplier Ego group. She is the one that settles the discord whether it is by persuasion or scaring them.

7\. William used to take the gang on safari's.

8\. Right before the discord between Dawn and Damien that caused them to separate Damien bought an engagement ring. He still has it.

9\. In another alternate universe Dawn is drinking buddies with Anti.

10\. Celine used to freak Damien out when they were kids with Ouija boards and fake seances.


End file.
